


Will You Be Mine

by AlexC



Category: Girls (TV), Girls HBO, hbo - Fandom, hbo girls
Genre: (reminder friends: don’t look for validation through sex), (you’re worth more than your body), Adam Sackler Tough Love, Adjusting to Size, Awkward Post!Walking In On Situation, Awkwardly Described Setting, Bad Dirty Talk, Body Language Reveals Everything, Careful!Adam, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gentle Lover, Gentle!Adam, Hannah/You Rivalry, I've never actually seen the show..., Inspired by GIFs, I’m just extreme Adam Driver trash, Light Dom/sub, Manipulative!Hannah, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Metaphysical Conceit (but not really), Mutual Masturbation, Nuzzling During Sex, OOC, PWP, Patience While Adjusting, Patient!Adam, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Self Esteem Issues, Self Worth Dilemmas, Setting: Small Studio Apt, Sex, Sex As Validation, Smut, Stupid Elaborate Metaphors, Tough Love, Unsure!Adam, Vaginal Sex, Wanting to be Wanted, cum kink, dom!Adam, feel free to ask, fluffy sex, hannah is a bitch, if you need a drawing of the layout, miscommunications, protective!adam, sub!you, tender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: Do you know how sexy Adam Sackler is when he turns on the smoulder? It's ridiculous and unfair, and of course he had to catch you at a rather inopportune time, right? Keep reading for the happy ending.





	Will You Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I started this over a year ago, but the newest update I have for Love in the Dark made me finally be able to finish this one-shot. Hope y'all enjoy.

_Inspiration gif_

__

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_'Why does he have to be interested in that cunt?'_ you ask yourself angrily as you kick the desk chair out of the way and slam your bedroom door. You throw your backpack onto the couch and tear your jacket off. 

The image of Adam running his fingertips up and down Hannah's thigh burns into your eyelids. The way he nuzzled into her neck makes you hiss in jealousy. You didn't mean to walk in on them screwing, but maybe Hannah did. She knew you liked him. She knew!

_'I wish he was nuzzling into my neck like that...'_

The loose hairs from your side chignon tickle your neck then, and you jolt at the sensation. It feels just like what you image Adam's goatee would feel like. You dig your nails into your neck as you try to scratch the sensation, the impossible image, away. You cringe, trying to forget the feeling. Instead, the image continues. 

Now, he's breathing into your ear. 

Now he's kneading your ass.

A heat starts to build low in your stomach, and you start to squeeze your legs to quell the discomfort. You can feel your breath start to become shallower and get irritated. Adam isn't even freaking here! How is just thinking about him getting you hornier in a few minutes than the same amount of time of watching an intense porn?

You huff out your frustrations and stalk over to your earlier abused chair. It's a rolling chair so it's not like it tips over easy. It's a lot like you actually. It's sturdy and occasionally fun if you're willing to do random shit, but it has a specific purpose: to be used. And oh how you've been used... 

You've been used in school so that people can get better grades. You've been used at work so that people wouldn't have to work as hard. And now you've been used by Hannah. This was obviously just an ego boost to her because, by showing the only person Adam's been talking too recently that you're just someone he's talking to, not someone he's interested in, she proves how much better she is. How much more desirable she is than you. And it fucking sucks...

You wanted to be wanted. You wanted to be needed.

You throw yourself onto the chair and kick your way backwards until you're nestled in the corner between your desk and your bed. You rest your left elbow on the corner of the desk, and lift your right foot onto the frame of your bed.

You're pissed. Fuming. You hate that bitch, but... If it weren't for her, you wouldn't have met Adam. Not that that's any help! If you hadn't met Adam, you wouldn't have ended up becoming such a jealous twat. What is it about Adam that has you so hooked? Is it the way he throws himself completely into his acting? Or the way he forced you to stop being so self-conscious of yourself?

_"If you're gonna be an actor, stop being such a baby! Either you're good and do what you were cast to do, or you suck ass and need to stop trying to hide behind the excuse that 'oh, I get really scared in public.' You're a damn actress for god's sake! Being seen is part of the job!"_

He didn't say he believed in you, but that push... It did a lot for you. You tried to put up a brave face around him. You tried to pretend you believed in yourself in front of your cast members. You even started trying that fake confidence in other parts of your life too; usually around Hannah since she always seemed to have some stupid comment ready to say at a moment's notice.

But, you can't be brave now. You can't be confident now. All you can feel is pathetic and used, and God damn it, this is not the kind of used you wanted to be!

You want to be used the way Adam used Hannah. You want to feel him using you like a toy.  You want to hear him telling you some demented fantasy, only to forget everything he says once he cums. You want to feel his cum all over your chest, and in your hair. You want Adam.

Right here.

Right now!

You don't know when you closed your eyes. You don't know when you stuck your hand in your pants, or even when you started angrily chanting, "Stupid fucking Adam. Can't even get someone who isn't so fucking selfish to get him off? Seriously needs a whore like Hannah to fake moan for him when he could easily get someone who knows what they're doing...?”

You do know when you stop though. Because you know when you hear a voice asking, "Someone like you?"

Your lids snap open, and there he is. His eyes are trained on you. They’re so intense. You’ve never seen him look at you like that before. And his nostrils flare; not in anger, you know. You can sense the control he’s trying to reign in. Your heart hammers in your chest while your mouth runs dry.

You rip your hand out, horrified at being caught in this predicament, but your cunt squeezes in protest. The sudden departure hurts, and you want to gasp in pain. Instead you stand, one leg firm in front of the other as you try to collect yourself and clean your fingers discretely.

“What are you doing here?” You ask, anger hardening your voice. Adam walks over to your bookshelf, quietly locking the door behind him before he does, and responds that he came to check on you.

“You weren’t supposed to be there. You weren’t supposed to see... that,” he says. His jaw is tight. It’s clear he’s holding back. He’s being cautious and you hate it. You were self-conscious became you were overly critical. And you were overly critical because you were extremely cautious. This isn’t the Adam who pushed you. This isn’t the Adam who inspire you. This isn’t the Adam you want in your bed, in your pants. This isn’t the Adam you want to fill you, completely and fully. This is some ploy from Hannah. It has to be.

“So what? I knew you guys were a thing anyways. She always makes it a point to make sure I know that,” you retort with a roll of your eyes. Inwardly you cringe. This is so wrong. Everything is so wrong. You shouldn't be masturbating to the thought of a guy who’s already taken, and he definitely shouldn’t be with Hannah. She’s not right for him. She’s selfish and stupid, and too egotistical for him.

“We weren’t. Aren’t.” Adam tells you. He swallows as he looks you over. He quickly swipes his lips, then adds, “We broke up weeks ago for the same thing.”

Your cunt still throbs painfully as you close your eyes to collect yourself and exhale with exasperation.

“Same thing? You mean, that annoying shit? That thing where she just **loves** to make it a point that your hers, and like, _‘Oh, look at me! I’m so hot and perfect, and my perfect sexy boyfriend loves fucking me more than any of you ugly ass bitches.’_ ”

You end your mockery with a fake laugh and exaggerated full body shake. You can’t help the satisfaction you feel at Adam’s small smirk, but it annoys you all the same. If he gets how much you can’t stand her, why is he fucking her then acting like he doesn’t care what stupid shit you have to say about her. Hannah doesn’t always sound like that. Hell, more often than not, she just acts like that’s what she should sound like.

Your anger ridden hunger for pleasure still courses through your body, and you realize you really need to finish getting it out of your system. So Adam needs to get out. Now. Yet he doesn’t seem at all concerned with leaving. As you tap your fingers on your thigh, trying desperately to keep from squeezing your legs, you raise your eyebrows in question.

“So... You done listening to me bitch about your bitch?” You question rhetorically, then scoff. You’d never be done bitching about her. She’s one of the few people in this world you can’t stand at all. You swipe your hand forward in the air then, gesturing towards the door as you continue and say that you have shit to do after all and wait for him to leave. But he doesn’t. Instead, he spreads his legs just a little and slightly leans against the bookcase.

“How about I stay?”

There’s that instance gaze again. There’s that domineering power that makes your knees want to go weak. His deep voice seems to reverberate in the air, and then your left knee really does go weak, making your legs you’d been trying to keep calm finally squeeze.

He takes out his hands from within his pockets and your mouth runs dry while your cunt immediately becomes slick as he reaches forward to the front of his pants and unbuttons the first button.

“I think I need to watch...”

Then he unzips and a shaky breath leaves you as you fall backwards onto your bed.

He reaches one hand into his pants, and you feel your eyes glaze over in lust as he adjusts his briefs. You’re so focused on his crotch and his hands, you miss the predatory way his eyes pierce through you, calculating what best course to make you see why Hannah was so possessive with him. You were His from the first moment you obeyed his orders. You were His from the moment you looked at him in that submissive way. And you were His because even though you wanted him, you waited to be told that He was yours too.

You were His, and he was yours. But Hannah realized, and stupidly she thought she could be possessive enough to keep him. But he had fallen hard for you, and it was only because of Hannah’s constant whispering that you didn’t want him, her taunting that he was too dirty for someone as clean as you, her constant toying that only she could ever appreciate his selfish physical ways. He didn’t want her, but he thought that neither did you want him. So he saw you when he went to Hannah. He imagined you when he kissed her lips. He touched you when he caressed her so sweetly. And he heard you in those brief seconds she let her moans stay quiet and reserved, just for him.

His hard cock comes popping out from his pants, and quickly, he makes work of freeing himself enough to give you a show. You follow soon after him without another push from him except “go ahead. Show me what you know.”

Shame or embarrassment are not things that can even register in your mind as your fingers get to work within your folds. Only the thought that “being seen” is something he told you not to fear. With him as your audience, you don’t feel any of those nerves. You feel none of your anxieties. You show him what you know, quickly kicking your pants off and letting your navy blue boy shorts hang off the ankle that now rests against your earlier abused and used chair. You try not to lose sight of him and your own show he gives you, but you keep a close ear to the sounds he makes when you can’t help let your eyes flutter shut from the pleasure.

Your bed hardly creaks from your movements because you’re an expert. You know the weak points of your bed, and just how to make use of your comfort zone to get the results you want. Thanks to that, when you take a quick peek at him, trying to see more of him and what he’s feeling, you love seeing how his knees are bent too and how he’s pumping even faster. When you make brief eye contact again, you let your matte plum painted lips fall open to a perfectly round “o.” He sees the way your tongue moves to the side, and how just enough space between your teeth and your parted lips would give him just the perfect amount of teeth grazing pain if you would only be willing enough to accept his needy cock.

Your hand reaches up into your shirt, pushing your bra up, and letting him see some of your cold perkiness. Your right hand pushes you so close, but you need more. With your left hand, you knead your breasts, squeezing your nipples the way you imagine Adam would, and begin to let your moans come out just a bit louder. You had already been whimpering. You had already been ready to make noise, but you needed Adam to know what you know. You wanted him to see what show you can give him, and how your moans aren’t as easy to receive as Hannah’s. 

“Fuck, (Y.N.). You’re so fucking sexy. I just want to turn you over and eat your ass. I’m going to thrust my fingers inside your whore cunt and make you scream. Just wait. You’re going to wish Hannah was here to see this just so she can know who’s I really am.” 

As he says this things, you start moaning out his name, jamming two fingers inside your wet hole. The wet squish of your fingers thrusting punctuate his words. You get even wetter when he calls you a whore, but cum loudly when he basically tells you he’s yours. 

When you look at him again, your anger is gone. But now you have a different need. It’s a need reflected in his eyes as his own cum finishes bursting free into his cupped hand. Some leaks through his fingers, leaving soon-to-be stains on your burgundy carpet. But you don’t care. It shouldn’t be on the floor. It shouldn’t be in his hand. It should be on you. You quickly throw your shirt over your arms, throwing it on the ground in front of him, and waste no time getting on your knees before him.

You don’t gently see what you can do. You’re running on instinct, and your instinct says you need him now. In your mouth. Filling you. You want him to make you his filthy slut.

“Oh fuck, fuck, ffffuuck,” Adam exclaims. His voice is throaty, needy, and he no longer hesitates about whether you actually want him. He no longer worries if you’ll regret even letting him see you. His cupped hand forgets its content as he quickly lets it fall free, and he tangles his long fingers into your hair. As you pull his pants down for better access, he bobs your head for you. You move on your own accord, but he’s trying not to hurt you. And it’s soooo hard. He’s already having a hard enough time not thrusting his hips but he can’t stop himself from pulling on your hair. A fact that you sure notice because it turns you on and makes you more enthusiastic. He can’t keep your head still enough to control himself, and pretty soon you’re gagging but you follow through.

“You whore. You filthy cunt. Fuck, you’re so sexy. Taking me all, mm, you little slut.”

He moves down then, holding you still from your shoulders as he goes down on his own knees then and pulls your mouth to his. Your eyes flutter closed from both his perfect lips over yours, but also because of him being knuckle deep in you, thrusting and wriggling three fingers right on your G-spot.

Saliva trickles down the side of your mouth when he pulls away.

“Can I put it in?” he asks, not relinquishing his hold over your sex. His thumb rubs small circles over your clit while his fingers still thrust into you. You find it so hard to speak. You can barely moan out his name, and a plea for him... to fill you.. now.

“Put it in.. now, please!”

He slows down teasingly so and with a wicked grin asks you to repeat yourself.

Frustration fills you, but that’s what he wanted. And just as planned, you scream, “Fuck me... Damn it, you asshole! Fuck me!” 

He pulls you onto his chest as he sits backwards, and has you slide down onto his cock. You’re so eager, you let yourself fall into him gently. Despite the extreme wetness, you still regret the decision when a sharp pain causes you to cry out. Stray tears leave your eyes as you see white, but Adam holds you still. He half expected this, and hugs you close while he gently strokes your hair and kisses your shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” you whisper, trying desperately not to cry. Your right arm hugs around his shoulder as you fight the pain. He in turn squeezes you into his shoulder so you can nuzzle against him until the pain fades away. And sure enough, once the burning pain passes, the pleasure and satisfaction of being filled by him makes your pained whimpers turn to pleasured moans again. He gives a cautionary thrust upwards into you, but once you get used to the sensation, it’s less him thrusting into you and more you riding him. 

He loves watching the way you let yourself go, and the way you take charge. And god, it feels so good for him too. The rest of the night is filled with you two exploring each other, tasting each other, uniting and becoming one with one another. And he lives up to his promise. He does make you scream quite a lot. So much so that when you head to practice for the play you two are in the next day, your hoarse voice with Adam’s roaming hands lets Hannah know just who’s Adam really is.


End file.
